


Reunited

by W3nQ1ng5imp



Category: Chen Qing Ling - Fandom, Mo Dao Zu Shi, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Foul Languange, M/M, Reunion, angst with happy ending, teacher wangji x author wei wuxian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W3nQ1ng5imp/pseuds/W3nQ1ng5imp
Summary: After a heartbreaking nightmare, Lan Wangji manages to go about his day as a kindergarten teacher only to be reunited with his first love Weiying.
Relationships: Lan Zhan | Lan Wangji/Wei Ying | Wei Wuxian/Xiao Xingchen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first wangxian fanfic and im yet to figure out how and what i write so i hope yall enjoy whatever i've come up with , PLEASE HAVE MERCY AND ENJOY THIS CRAPPY WORK

“Hey! I’m Weiying also known as Wei Wuxian!” the red eyed boy grinned before stretching his hand out for Wangji to shake.

Wangji looked at him for a few seconds before turning back around without a single reply, leaving him staring at the blue broche he wore.

Just as he was about to reply to something his brother said he felt himself fall before looking around and realizing he was now laying in a lush green field under the stars, the brightest one of them all babbling about right next to him.

“....and then Shi-jie caught me just as I was about to fall- Lan Zhan are you thinking about something?” Weiying asked when he realized Wangji was spacing out.

“No, I am just admiring your pretty face” he replied smugly

“Lan Zhan! You need to warn me before being so cheesy!!”

“Never” he laughed but before he could hug Weiying, he faded away, leaving him all alone under a now pitch black sky.

The grass around him was dead and he could feel himself starting to fall but he had lost any and all ability to go on. He felt empty.

Empty. That was the feeling he woke up with for the first time in years. Though he had healed from the incident, it wasn’t easy to dream about it, especially so much in detail.

He sat up in his bed and wiped off the beads of sweat off his head. He took a few deep breaths in to compose himself since it would be hard to go about his day with the painful nightmares he had.

“Forget about it Wangji, think about your students. Think about A-yuan” he told himself before getting off the bed and following his usual (very detailed) morning routine.

Being as perfect as he was he took precisely 30 minutes to shower and change into a black satin shirt and black pants. 

He picked up his work bag from the corner of his room and made his way downstairs for breakfast where he was greeted by his older brother, Lan Xichen.

“Good Morning Wangji! I made you some warm blueberry pancakes”, he said cheerfully.

“Mn, thank you brother” was all he said before gulping down all the pancakes in almost no time.

His face, which usually was pretty much exactly the same, seemed to have the smallest hint of sadness and dullness which Xichen picked up on immediately.

“Wangji, did something happen? You seem very dull..”, Xichen asked softly in reply to which Wangji only blinked rapidly. It looked like he was thinking of any way to avoid answering that question but Xichen knew him better than anyone.

“You can tell me anything, but I won’t force you.” 

After another minute of silence, Wangji let out a defeated sigh before repeating his dream or rather nightmare in detail. Xichen was slightly surprised but he knew how badly that breakup had affected him, and the lack of answers prevented him from moving on from him.

“It’s alright brother, you’ll be fine” he encouraged before telling Wangji to leave or he would surely be late.

‘Think about your students, you like them, they make you happy, they’re all you need’ He thought to himself, preparing to put on his signature smile so the kids don’t get affected by the sadness he was carrying.

He remembered wanting to be a teacher ever since he was in 9th grade, which was quite a young age but he had it all planned, following in his mother's footsteps. Of course his mother was in a higher position of teaching university students but Wangji was satisfied with his status. He much preferred younger toddlers to older teenagers anyway.

As soon as he reached the school and entered his class he was surrounded by tiny little humans all around his legs, trying their best to hug whatever part of him they could reach, since he was about 6 feet and the children only reach his thighs.

“Zhan-ge!” They all called him and as soon as he saw their faces he felt all his sadness ebb away.

“Yes I’m here, now let’s start class ok?” he smiled softly while walking two of them back to their seats and starting the class as he mentioned.

\--------------------------------------

His days were mostly spent teaching his beloved little kids at the school which he very much enjoyed and when he wasn’t teaching, he was reading. He always seemed to have an affinity towards reading, enjoying almost any type of literature, which is why he spent a good part of his time at the neighbourhood bookstore called ‘Mo’s Village’. 

Like every other day after work he made his way towards the store, looking forward to spending a little time in there. The aisles of Mo’s Bookstore were occupied by the same few regulars. The book shop, though not very big, was cherished by most of the residents of the area because of the coziness and familiarity of the place, and it was no different for Wangji.

It was a place which held fond memories of both his family and friends, and he and his older brother would meet their mother in the same aisle where he now stood. The books surrounding him made him feel at home, their embrace being synonymous to his mothers.

Had it been a few years ago he would just take a seat and read till the shop closed. However now that he had become a teacher, he was busier than he anticipated so he visited for about an hour or so to maybe collect a few educational books for the kids he taught. (And a book or two for himself)

As his eyes were moving past the titles more suited for his age he noticed a name he was familiar with, and one whose writing he quite enjoyed actually. ‘The Yiling Laozu’ he called himself, and his books were always very...interesting, much to Wangji's taste. Though they always had a very fast paced plot with multiple plot twists, they also always had just the right hint of romance, and the writing style was one which Wangji very much enjoyed.

There was one thing which stabbed him straight in the heart every time though, and it was the thought of his beloved Weiying, his precious, humble, kind and loving Weiying and how he deserted him without a word. It had been at least 15 years since the incident but the pain never lessened, especially when every book cover of the Yiling Laozu displayed his signature red ribbon.

Shaking his head to get rid of the agonizing thoughts and questions which he never got the answer to he moved towards the counter to purchase a few kids books and the newest novel by the Yiling Laozu called ‘The Untamed’.

“Only these today?” Mo Xuanyu asked, giving him a light smile before scanning the books and printing the receipt.

“Mn, I still have the books from the last purchase.” he replied, earning a nod of acknowledgment from Xuanyu.

Just as he was taking the last book the bell at the door rang signalling another customer had entered. Wangji’s golden eyes flicked up only to meet the one red pair of eyes he had been dying to see for the past decade and a half. The book immediately slipped out of wangji’s grasp back onto the counter as he blinked rapidly, trying to understand if he was hallucinating or not.

“Hey Mo!” the voice rang, and Wangj swore he would recognize that voice anywhere.

“Hey Wei! How have you been?” Mo Xuanyu replied before making his way towards the dark haired man.

Wei Wuxian, the man who had just entered, seemed to be wearing a beige coat with a black turtleneck and some formal pants, and to say that he looked good was an understatement. To Wangji, he looked like a supermodel straight off the runway and he couldn't help but swallow at the majestic sight before him. 

It seemed like throughout all the staring Weiying had not noticed Wangji or surely he would have shown some reaction, right? But why would he? He was the one who left Lan Zhan all alone to study in Gusu without a single word. Maybe he got sick of Wangji and decided that he should leave, and maybe he had even forgotten him. His first kiss, his first date, his first love.

Lan Zhan could feel the tears stinging his eyes, threatening to spill over due to the unbearable pain of the love of his life not recognizing him. It was ripping his heart to shreds until he felt a pair of eyes burning into his. Within merely a second there was pindrop silence in the room and the tension increased tenfold.

Both men gulped as their eyes ran over the others body, trying to gauge how ‘happy’ the other had been ever since Weiying left Gusu.

All Lan Wangji could think about was wrapping his arms around Weiying’s waist and kissing him deeply to make up for all the time they had been away from each other, but he no longer had that right, nor the guts to claim it.

“L-Lan Zh-an” Weiying whispered, feeling his throat closing up as he saw the children's books in Wangji’s hands, and a beautiful red and black ring on his ring finger. ‘He has children now, he must be happily married to Mianmian’ Weiying thought.

“Weiying” Wangji replied trying his best to maintain his composure but his voice seemed to shake with nervousness.

“You two know each other?” Xuanyu asked with a slightly puzzled look on his face, his eyes switching both the men.

“Uuuh ye-yeah. He was uhm- he was my e-”

“I dated him in highschool” Wangji interrupted as confidently as he could.

“Uh yes, that…..” Weiying replied awkwardly, his index automatically brushing past his nose, a habit Wangji had noticed he has.

“Oh that makes sense” Mo Xuanyu said 

“What do you me-”

“Weiying” he called out to him, trying his best not to make eye contact.

The aforementioned looked at Wangji expectantly, waiting for him to go on before he noticed the book he had purchased. Just as he was about to ask about the book Wangji cut him off yet again with his request.

“Can we have coffee at the Cafe across the street and catch up?” he blurted out, his teeth digging into his lips and his eyes practically begging Weiying to say yes.

Wei Wuxian on the other hand wanted to avoid ‘catching up’ since he knew spending absolutely any time with Lan Zhan would only reawaken the feelings he had managed to repress for 15 years, but his golden eyes were his biggest weakness.

‘I’ll hurt myself for you one more time Lan Zhan’ he thought before giving him a curt nod and walking out.

  
  
  
  


Weiying’s immediate reaction upon leaving the store was to scream “fuck” before Wangji heard him losing his composure. It was bad enough to see him so suddenly after fifteen years of no contact at all, and then for him to ask him out to coffee kind of made the situation worse, yet Weiying could not say no.

He noticed it to be a weakness of his, being unable to say no to Lan Wangji, aka

Lan Zhan. And this time the look in Wangji’s eyes very much possessed a sense of desperation which he could not resist.

Just as he was getting lost in thought he heard his oh so deep and calming voice “Weiying, let’s go. The cafe is just a 5 minute walk.”

“Huh, oh right. Ye-ah let’s go”

Wangji decided to take the lead and walk ahead of Wei Wuxian, and that was an amazing decision in Weiyings opinion since he got a perfect view of the taller male’s physique. The black button up he wore really made him look like he was some sort of model, especially with his gorgeous golden eyes and beautiful features.

“*Sigh* Mianmian is so lucky” he whispered to himself, but unbeknownst to him, Wangji had heard all of it.

“Why is Mian Mian lucky?” he asked, and if there were more lights on the street he would have also noticed how red Weiying’s cheeks went in within a split second.

“Uhm i-it’s nothing- Oh look Lan Zhan I see the cafe, let's hurry up” he said before making a run for it, leaving Wangji flustered but also feeling a familiar sense of happiness blooming within him.

‘God that was close. Wei Wuxian you better watch yourself before you embarrass both yourself and Lan Zhan.’ He thought

Walking into the cafe he took a seat near the window to get a look at the beautiful empty streets on that perfectly pleasant night. Who knows, if all goes well he might even get some inspiration for a new book.

Wangji entered a few minutes after, taking a seat across Weiying before picking up the menu and browsing through the options.

“So, what do you think I should get Lan Zhan?” Weiying asked, smiling sweetly at him but anyone who knew him even a little would know that in that exact moment, his smile was suppressed.

Wangji looked at him with wide eyes before clearing his throat and replying honestly.

“I have not been here before, I only know of this place because my brother dines here frequently.”

“Oh, alright then I guess we’re on the same boat here” he said before looking back at the menu.

“I think…. I think you might like the Caramel Frappe they have, I remember you always having a liking towards sugary foods” he suggested, though the last part was much softer than the rest.

“Oh yes! That would be great!” he exclaimed and raised his hand up to call the waiter.

It did not take long for them to order since they merely ordered 2 drinks and 1 pastry for Weiying, but the silence after the waiter left was the epitome of awkward if not almost painful.

Both the men kept staring at one another, waiting for the other to say something first but neither had the guts to until both opened their mouths at the same time.

“You can go ahead first,” Wangji said, being the gentleman he is.

“So, Lan Zhan, how are you?” he asked, giving him one of signature smiles.

“I am alright, just concentrating on work right now. What about Weiying? How are you?” he asked in return, his eyes shining with subtle curiosity.

“I’m great! I’ve been concentrating on work as well, I’m mostly writing almost 20 hours a day, sleep doesn’t even exist for me,” he laughed 

“That is not healthy Weiying, you should get at least 7-8 hours of sleep every night. Also I didn’t know you wrote, that is really cool”

“I do! I even published another book recently and I’m so excited about it. It’s called ‘The Untamed’ and actually…..it’s the one you purchased” he said, cheeks getting tinted a bright red.

Wangji’s eyes seemed to be stuck in their wide position since he was getting surprised every other minute. He coughed a bit before whispering out something which made his face turn brighter than Weiying’s.

“Well then you are my favourite writer. I really enjoy these books”

“Ah Lan Zhan you’re flattering me, you better watch yourself or your spouse will be jealous.” he chuckled

“Wait…...did you say spouse?” he counter questioned, face now turning into a literal representation of flustered and puzzled.

“Yeah…… are you not married...?” Weiying asked back, his face now even more confused.

“No…..what made you think I am?”

“Well you’re wearing a ring on your left hand and you also have kids’ books so I thought you’re married….with a child.”

The first and only thought in Wangji’s head was ‘I am head over heels in love with an absolute moron.’

“Weiying, I teach little kids and the books are for them. And as for this ring, I had this made before you left, for you.”

The silence which followed was indescribable, and so were both their thoughts.

“Y-You made this for m-me? Why?”

“Why? Are you seriously asking me this Weiying? Because I loved yo- No, I 

you”

Wangji’s Adam's apple bobbed up and down indicating exactly how nervous he was. He could have kept it in and maybe formed a friendship with him but what’s done is done and now he could only hope things did not go downhill from there.

“Y-You love me? E-Even after everything I have d-done?” 

“Yes. I will always love you Weiying, no matter what you do and no matter how much you hurt me.”

Tears were pooling in Weiying’s eyes and threatening to spill over. He seemed extremely confused and overwhelmed but who in his place wouldn’t be. His whole life he had been told by Madam Yu that Lan Wangji could never love him, and that he should leave him alone and work on his own career. His whole life he was told that he’s unlovable and no one could ever love him, yet here he was. The person who loved him even after his hurtful actions.

“Y-You can’t love me I-I’m bad for you, I don’t deserve you-......... I need air” he stuttered before grabbing his coat and rushing out, a desperate Wangji rushing after him.

“Weiying please, please calm down, don’t leave me again” he screamed, eyes glistening in the bright moonlight.

‘Don’t leave again’, those were the words which made him realize, it was him. He was the one who left without a word, who caused the rift between them, who broke off the relationship for no reason. All Wangji ever did was love and care for him, not once did he say or do anything to hurt him.

Weiying’s heart completely shattered upon hearing those words and he broke down right there on the sidewalk, his already small form becoming even smaller than before.

Wangji ran towards Weiying’s slouched form and engulfed him into a hug, calming him down by running his hands through the smaller male’s soft black locks.

“I-I’m sorry Lan Zhan. I never wanted to leave you, it was Madam Yu. S-She said I don’t deserve you and that I’d ruin you, and I b-believed her. I did it for you, o-or at least I thought I did” he sobbed, his hands clutching onto Wangji’s shirt.

“It’s ok Weiying, I understand and I don’t blame you for it at all. I know you would never intentionally hurt me.”

Weiying sobbed some more in Wangji’s embrace, feeling even guiltier due to his kind words before his tears finally stopped and he wiped them off his face, looking intently at the most loving pair of eyes.

“I-I’m sorry Lan Zhan, for everythi-”

“I love you Weiying, I have ever since you walked into the classroom all those years ago, and it hasn’t changed one bit.”

Love, it is such a wonderful yet such an agonizing thing. It was this exact thing which birthed many many fond memories and became the reason for their smiles, but it also became the cause of the emptiness the two of them felt on night’s they didn’t have each other.

Wei Wuxian was overcome with emotion and his heart almost jumped out of his chest with how hard it was beating, and his brain had most definitely shut down because the next thing he deemed appropriate was to grab Wangji’s shirt and pull him forward, pressing both their lips together in a passionate kiss.

In his whole 30 years of living Wangji had never been so surprised yet so fucking happy in his whole life, and it was almost radiating out of him when he pulled Weiying closer by the waist and kissed him harder, smiling into it when he felt him clutch his shirt harder.

The way their lips fit together perfectly like two puzzle pieces just felt so right for both of them and they couldn’t help but yearn for more. 

Weiying suddenly pushed him away and took in the sight of Lan Zhan with his messy hair and swollen lips, giving him his brightest smile before saying the three golden words he had been waiting to hear for almost 15 years. 

“I love you Lan Zhan, more than anything and I promise I will never leave you again.”

That was all the assurance Wangji needed to pull him into a kiss yet again, making sure to cherish each and every second of his touch which he had been deprived of for years.

That emptiness inside him had finally been filled with the happiness and love Weiying brought into his life, and he was sure he would never let it go again. 


End file.
